You are the princess, I am your prince
by TheLastIceQueen
Summary: Kate et Rick sont dans les Hamptons. Le jour se lève à peine et les deux amoureux semble décider à prolonger la nuit.


Hello !

Voici une OS NC-17 toute fraiche !

Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'en pense, car je la trouve un peu trop culcul. J'ai l'impression que c'est aussi mou et guimauve qu'un bonbon en gélatine. Mais bon, comme je l'aime quand même un peu, je vous la poste.

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et que le trop plein de guimauverie ne vous dégoûtera pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**You are the princess, I'm your prince.**

La lumière qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre et le bruit des vagues qui parvenait dans la chambre, réveillèrent l'homme qui dormait profondément dans le lit aux draps blanc laiteux. Celui-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda la jeune femme qu'il tenait endormie près de lui. Celle-ci n'était que partiellement recouverte par le drap et laissait donc entrevoir le haut de son corps, ses cheveux bruns bouclés entourant sa tête et sa poitrine se soulevaient à chaque respiration. Il la tenait contre lui, avec une main encerclant sa taille. Il sourit tendrement en voyant l'air enfantin qui, tous les soirs, prenait place sur son visage lorsqu'elle s'endormait. Cet air qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était encore une enfant insouciante et fragile. D'ailleurs, elle était encore fragile, sous ses airs de femme d'attaque.

En essayant de ne pas la réveiller, il retira son bras et se leva avec toute la discrétion qu'il possédait. Il remonta un peu le drap sur le corps à moitié nu de la jeune femme, l'observa encore quelques instants avec un sourire attendri sur le visage et sorti sur le balcon de la chambre. Là, il s'installa sur une des deux chaises longues et posa son regard sur l'océan bleu foncé. Le soleil se levait doucement à l'horizon, dessinant des formes lumineuses sur l'eau. L'endroit était calme, c'était une des principales raisons pour lesquelles Richard Castle l'avait achetée. Il adorait ce cadre paisible si agréable. Il l'avait toujours adoré. Mais depuis qu'il y était avec la femme qu'il aimait, l'endroit prenait une toute autre ambiance et signification. Maintenant, il avait l'impression que c'était une espèce de château où un prince charmant accueillerait sa princesse. Il était ce prince charmant, et elle était cette princesse. Il s'était un jour dit que lorsqu'il l'emmènerait dans cette maison, cela voudrait dire que leur relation avait enfin prit le tournant qu'il désirait. Et ce moment était enfin là.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfin prouvé leurs sentiments réciproques. Deux semaines qu'ils ne se quittaient quasiment plus. Kate ayant démissionné, rien ne l'empêchait de rester collée à Rick des heures durant, tel un aimant sur un réfrigérateur. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à celui-ci, qui avait développé comme une dépendance pour son amante, pour son corps, son odeur et le goût sucré de sa peau. Deux semaines qu'ils faisaient l'amour aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient. Comme s'ils avaient peur que l'autre s'en aille aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Et c'était exactement de cela qu'avait peur Rick. Il avait peur que Kate s'en aille. Qu'elle parte sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, pendant la nuit par exemple. Alors il restait parfois éveillé, juste pour surveiller qu'elle ne partait pas discrètement. Il passait son bras autour de sa taille et la serrait fort contre lui, lui laissant à peine le loisir de bouger. L'homme restait alors là, à l'observer dormir avec un air angélique et innocent gravé sur le visage. Cet air qui le faisait toujours fondre. Lorsqu'elle se réveillait, son coeur se remplissait de chaleur, et la fatigue de ne pas avoir dormi se dissipait en voyant le magnifique sourire endormi qu'elle lui adressait. Après s'être embrassés en guise de ''bonjour'', ils restaient parfois allongés l'un contre l'autre à discuter en se regardant amoureusement, parfois faisaient l'amour doucement. Comme un calme avant la tempête. Rick avait alors presque la certitude qu'elle ne s'en irait pas de si tôt. Mais son inquiétude revenait chaque soir hanter son esprit. Il la connaissait, il savait qu'elle était rapidement effrayée par ses sentiments. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas qu'ils aillent trop vite. Il la laissait décider de l'allure à laquelle leur relation devait avancer. Rick ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer, car il avait conscience que cela pourrait être dangereux pour leur couple encore fragile.

Il avait eu l'idée de partir dans les Hamptons pour quelques jours. Il avait quelque peu douté que Kate accepte sa proposition. Il pensait que peut-être elle trouverait que cela marquait une évolution trop rapide dans leur relation. Mais finalement, c'était avec joie qu'elle avait accepté. Elle trouvait l'idée fantastique, un peu de repos et de soleil ne pourrait que leur faire du bien. C'était ainsi qu'ils étaient partis du loft en un début après-midi ensoleillé pour arriver en fin d'après-midi dans la maison des Hamptons. Kate lui semblait heureuse qu'il lui propose de venir ici. Rick avait compris que le fait qu'il ait déjà amené d'autres femmes avant elle dans cette maison la rendait jalouse, et que c'était la cause de la crise de possessivité qui la prenait parfois. Peut-être avait-elle peur de ne pas être la dernière femme qui y viendrait. Et pourtant c'était le cas, c'était cette femme qu'il avait toujours voulu amener dans cette maison, et maintenant qu'il y était arrivé, il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, le soleil avait terminé de se lever et commençait à réchauffer l'air frais du matin. Il senti une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et découvrit la jeune femme qui l'observait, debout appuyée contre la baie vitrée. Kate portait la petit robe rose pastel aérienne qu'elle avait enfilé la veille en arrivant, celle qui, à peine étaient-ils arrivés, l'avait rapidement quittée pour finir au bout du lit. Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'agrandit lorsqu'il se retourna. Il lui rendit son sourire et lui fit un signe de la tête, lui soufflant de le rejoindre. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur ses genoux. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et restèrent front contre front.

« Je t'ai réveillée ? Interrogea-t-il, se sentant coupable.

- Non, le rassura-t-elle, mais j'ai senti que tu n'étais plus dans le lit près de moi, et l'absence de ta chaleur m'a réveillée.

- Je suis désolé. Je pensais que tu dormais profondément.

- Je dormais profondément. Seulement, mon corps déclenche la sonnette d'alarme quand tu t'éloignes de moi, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Hum je vois, je suis si indispensable ?

- Peut-être...

Rick eut un regard de victoire.

- Mais ne prend pas cet air WriterBoy, tu as encore des choses à prouver, répliqua-t-elle avec un ton de défi et de malice.

- Comme quoi ? Je t'ai déjà prouvé que j'étais un WriterMan...

- Hum, fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas totalement convaincue ? Demanda-t-il

- Non, le taquina-t-elle.

- Alors laisse-moi te le prouver définitivement, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille provoquant un frisson chez elle.

Rick captura les lèvres de la jeune femme dans un baiser fougueux. Kate ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, attendant avec envie ce qui allait suivre. Il promena sa langue sur sa bouche encore fermée, la faisant languir et les mordilla légèrement, demandant explicitement l'entrée. Elle ne se fit pas prier et l'ouvrit, afin de permettre à la langue de son amant d'aller trouver la sienne. Quand elles se rencontrèrent et commencèrent ce ballet qu'elles connaissaient maintenant par coeur, une chaleur familière envahit son corps. Des papillons se mirent à voltiger dans son ventre, la faisant gémir malgré elle. Rick sourit tout en continuant de jouer avec sa langue. Celles-ci s'entrechoquaient encore et encore, provoquant une décharge électrique dans le corps de Kate à chaque fois. Il promenait ses mains sous la robe de la jeune femme, caressant ses jambes et son ventre à la peau douce et veloutée. Soudainement, il stoppa leur baiser et retira sa bouche de la sienne. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et la vue de leurs regards noircis par le désir grandissant leur amena un frisson dans tout le corps.

Il entreprit de se lever en gardant son amante dans ses bras. Une fois qu'il fut debout avec la jeune femme, celle-ci enfouit sa tête dans son cou, respirant à plein nez son odeur qu'elle aimait tant. Rick entra dans la chambre et la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il garda une main contre sa joue et l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux quelques secondes, puis Rick vint lui prendre la main tout en continuant de lui caresser la joue. Elle ferma les yeux et pencha la tête pour sentir encore un peu plus la main douce qui se promenait sur son visage.

Doucement, il vint déposer ses lèvres dans son cou qu'il parsema de petits baisers mouillés. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant échapper un petit gémissement et rejeta la tête en arrière. Rick descendit jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine avant d'être gêné par la robe rose pastel. Il se redressa , et enleva la main de sa joue. La jeune femme s'en rendit compte et émit une plainte en ouvrant à demi les yeux. Il la regarda et entreprit de lui retirer sa robe bien trop gênante. Kate comprit ce qu'il faisait et leva les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche. Rapidement, elle fut totalement nue devant lui. Il laissa courir ses yeux sur le corps parfait qu'il venait de découvrir. Il l'avait déjà détaillé un nombre incalculable de fois, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de recommencer chaque fois qu'elle était nue sous ses yeux. L'homme caressa le corps de Kate, depuis la cicatrice entre ses seins jusqu'au bas de son ventre. Là, il s'arrêta et vint embrasser les lèvres entrouvertes de son amante en la regardant avec ses yeux bleus océan. Elle mit sa main derrière la nuque de Rick pour approfondir le baiser qui devint plus profond et désireux encore. La jeune femme sentait le désir de son amant contre son intimité et cela amplifiait la chaleur qui se répandait de son bas ventre.

Ils s'embrassaient avec fièvre et envie, lorsque Kate se rendit compte qu'il était encore habillé. La jeune femme avait envie de sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne. Elle attrapa donc les bord du tee-shirt gris qu'il portait, et le souleva pour le lui enlever. Une fois fait, elle caressa le torse musclé en fixant les yeux bleus nuit qui la regardaient. Elle n'avait jamais douté qu'il devait être bien bâti, mais à ce point, elle ne pensait pas. Il n'avait pas la même musculature que Josh, mais elle préférait celle de Rick. Elle semblait plus... réelle. Moins surfaite et exagérée.

Tout en l'embrassant, elle entoura de ses longues jambes fines la taille de Rick et le fit basculer sur le côté. Ainsi, elle se retrouva assise à califourchon sur lui. Elle promena son regard sur le corps athlétique en dessous d'elle, mais fut gênée par le boxer que son partenaire portait encore. Elle s'abaissa et déposa une traînée de baisers chauds et humides sur son torse. Elle descendit jusqu'à l'endroit sensible, où son désir formait une bosse, et passa sa main dessus, délicatement. Elle le sentit frémir et sourit à cette réaction. Kate décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter la torture et enleva donc le boxer noir d'où sortit le virilité triomphante. Elle aimait l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, le désir qu'elle lui inspirait et la douceur qu'il lui témoignait. Elle aimait cet homme, tout simplement. La jeune femme saisit le membre tendu à l'extrême et s'apprêtait à le caresser lorsque Rick lui dit :

« Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais.

- Chut, j'en ai envie, répondit-elle en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche avec un sourire. »

Il reposa alors la tête sur le lit, et se laissa porter par les caresses enchanteresses de son amante. Celle-ci avait une main sur son sexe et l'autre sur son torse qu'elle effleurait aussi. Elle sentait son corps réagir à chaque effleurement, chaque coup de langue qu'elle donnait, alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Après quelques minutes, Rick se redressa. La jeune femme arrêta ce qu'elle faisait. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et il s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Elle remonta à sa hauteur, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, et s'allongea sur lui.

L'homme en profita pour retourner la situation et elle se retrouva sous lui. Il la regarda avec l'air charmeur qui faisait chavirer Kate depuis quatre ans déjà. Il parsema de nouveau son corps de baisers, couvrant chaque centimètre de peau. Lorsqu'il arriva à la partie la plus désirée, il commença par embrasser, et sentit le corps de son amante réagir sous ses lèvres, lui demandant plus. Alors, il joua de sa langue sur le fruit défendu. Traçant des cercles, allant tantôt rapidement, tantôt lentement. Kate se laissait faire, le laissant lui donner le plaisir qu'elle aimait tant. Elle n'avait jamais aimé laisser un homme la posséder comme il le faisait. Jamais. Mais avec lui, elle se sentait en sécurité. Alors elle n'avait plus de raison de se méfier et de ne pas se laisser aller.

Sentant qu'elle allait bientôt laisser le summum du plaisir envahir son corps, il arrêta ses baisers et caresses et remonta jusqu'à son visage. Il l'embrassa, la laissant se goûter sur ses lèvres.

Leur désir était au plus haut et l'envie de ne faire qu'un se faisait pressante.

« Rick... viens... je te veux, gémit-elle presque implorante. »

Rick lui sourit, et la fit sienne en l'embrassant tendrement. Pendant quelques instants, ils ne bougèrent pas. Profitant simplement d'être réunis corps et âmes. De sentir l'autre comme s'il était une partie physique de leur être. C'était cela qu'ils aimaient tant lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. C'était ce sentiment qu'ils avaient toujours cherché. C'était à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient la certitude de se compléter. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Doucement, il commença à se mouvoir en elle, instaurant rapidement le rythme qui leur convenait. Leurs respirations saccadées et leurs soupirs s'accordaient parfaitement. Comme la symphonie d'un amour trop longtemps contenu, d'un désir trop longtemps refoulé sans jamais être oublié.

Maintenant, il n'y avait rien qu'ils aimaient plus que cette sensation d'être enfin avec la personne qui leur convenait parfaitement. Avec celle qui semblait leur être destinée. Ils étaient dépendant à l'autre. A sa voix, son corps, ses mots. Ils ne pouvaient plus vivre éloignés de l'être aimé. Ils avaient tous les deux peur de voir partir l'autre. De le perdre pour une raison ou une autre. Le besoin de le savoir tout près d'eux était vital. Et ces moments d'amour et de tendresse étaient rassurants. Ils leur donnaient la certitude qu'ils ne seraient plus éloignés. Que plus jamais ils ne seraient seuls, perdus sans cette personne indispensable à leur souffle.

Laissant leurs corps agir comme ils le souhaitaient, ils se perdaient peu à peu dans les limbes du plaisir de l'amour charnel. Celui rempli de tendresse et d'amour sincère. Ensemble, ils atteignirent le paradis.

« Rick, gémit-elle en fermant les yeux alors que son corps se secouait de spasmes de plaisir.

- Kate, je t'aime, répondit-il contre son cou. »

Essoufflés, ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant quelques minutes. Bercés par le son des vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur le sable de la petite plage. Doucement, il se retira et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Kate vint se blottir contre son amant, posant sa main et sa tête sur son torse. Elle écouta le battement de leurs coeurs qui reprenaient un rythme régulier après leurs ébats. Lui, il caressait les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme, déposant de légers baisers sur sa tête de temps en temps. Rien n'aurait pu troubler leur tranquillité amoureuse.

« Rick ? Demanda-t-elle

- Hum, répondit-il encore sur son nuage

- Fais moi la promesse de ne jamais plus me laisser fuir. Fuir ton amour. Te fuir, toi. De ne jamais plus me laisser être cette idiote qui fait semblant de rien.

- Promis. Je viendrais te coincer contre la porte avant de t'embrasser fougueusement, rassura-t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

Ils rirent doucement tous les deux.

- Je me sens stupide tu sais.

- Mais tu ne l'es pas. Et maintenant, nous sommes là tous les deux, enlacés. Et c'est la seule chose qui doit compter. On laisse le reste derrière et on vit pleinement notre amour.

Touchée par ce que Rick venait de dire, elle resserra son étreinte, se collant un peu plus à lui.

« Rick, je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle.

- Moi aussi Kate. Always, répondit-il en embrassant son front. »

Ils restèrent ainsi, sur ce lit aux draps blanc laiteux, écoutant leurs coeurs qui battaient au même rythme, pour un même amour.

Dehors, le ciel était à l'image de leur état d'esprit : clair et joyeux.


End file.
